


saturdays are for the boy(friend)s

by monsternights



Series: fratboy 'verse [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Face-Fucking, Frat Boy Shiro (Voltron), Friends to Lovers, Light BDSM, M/M, Shameless Smut, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Unreliable Narrator, and keith is ridiculously into it, briefly mentioned trans male pidge, frat party, like so light you might have to squint to see it, who dresses like a fuckboi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsternights/pseuds/monsternights
Summary: “Keiiiiiith,” he whined and his blush moved further down his neck and onto his chest. Keith couldn’t help the bubble of laughter that escaped his mouth.“Shiro...Shiro look at me!” Keith snickered as he grabbed at Shiro’s hands, which had moved to cover his face. He finally wrestled Shiro’s arms away from his face and pinned him to the mattress. “There’s a story here, so spill it, Shirogane.”orthe one where Keith meets Shiro at a frat party





	saturdays are for the boy(friend)s

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to @curseling on tumblr. He is 100% to blame for this fic because of these pictures: https://twitter.com/nephiylim/status/1049452849371992064
> 
> Somehow it devolved into a full-fledged headcanon situation with a tacky fuckboi-fratdaddy shiro and then i accidentally wrote 6K of bullshit.
> 
> Also a million thank yous to Sunfries for editing this for me. I'm a comma-monster and you're a saint. Go check out her absolutely delicious fics if you want some more sexiness in your life.

Keith was finally ready to admit it. He had the world’s most massive crush on Takashi Shirogane. It only took him 6 months into their friendship to recognize it for what it was: not just physical attraction but an absolute, honest to god monster of a crush. (Denial goes a long way, okay?).

  
Shiro was the opposite of Keith in so many ways. He was top of his class and an honors student, president of his fraternity, well-known and liked by everyone. He was kind and caring—the guy volunteered two days a week at the fucking animal shelter (what the actual _fuck_ how could someone be so _cute_?)—and at the same time he was famous for being an absolute beast at keg-stands. To make matters worse, he was built like a brick-shit house too.

  
  
So you can’t really blame him for falling for the guy.

  
  
They met at a party, six weeks into Keith’s freshman year. His roommate Lance had just pledged to the fraternity and wanted Keith to come meet some of his new brothers. Keith all but hissed at him  _yeah hard pass there, dude that’s not really my scene_ , but Lance poked and poked and _poked_ at him until Keith finally gave in and promised to come to the next party.

  
The Friday before the first home football game they threw a huge blowout. Keith was told it was a _jerseys and jorts_ party, which lead to Keith staring at Lance as if he had grown a second head.

  
  
_Why do you need a theme? It’s not Halloween!_

  
_  
It’s a thing, I don’t know it’s fun—just go with it, dude!_

  
_  
I am NOT wearing jorts, Lance._

  
_  
You have to commit to the theme! Go big or go home!_

  
_  
I’d rather go—_

  
_  
—not an option, bro._

  
  
They compromised eventually, Keith agreeing to wear his baseball jersey and leaving the jorts to Lance.

  
  
They walked the short distance over to Hunk’s place, where they were going to do a couple of rounds to pregame for the party.

  
  
_There is usually hooch, but it’s kind of unspoken that we save that for the babes._

  
  
Keith arched a brow at this, Lance gave him a thoughtful look then grinned.

  
  
_I wonder how long it’ll take before someone offers you a cup._

  
  
Yeah right, as if any one of those bro-dudes would take a second look at Keith.

  
  
Hunk and Pidge were already three shots in, with Allura right behind. They cheered loudly when the pair walked through the front door of Hunk’s apartment. Pidge had on a football-jersey style shirt, emblazoned with the frat letters, tucked into a pair of cut off jeans. Their older brother was a member of the fraternity, so naturally they were invited to join the organization themselves being a legacy. Keith knew it was a big deal to Pidge, as they had just begun transitioning last year. Allura and Hunk both wore black and white striped shirts and whistles around their necks. Lance said something about them refereeing. He really didn’t know what that meant, but the pair seemed extremely excited.

  
  
So that’s how Keith found himself wedged in a corner of a crowded frat house, nursing a beer and watching Lance screech along with a Backstreet Boys song. Parties really weren’t his thing. Large crowds of people weren’t his thing, really. He took another swig of his drink and wondered how long he had to stick around before he could slip out.

 

He was checking his phone for the tenth time that evening when someone sidled up next to him.

 

“Not a fan of boy bands?” Keith glanced up in surprise. His response stuck in his throat because good god the guy next to him was gorgeous. He was tall, his wide shoulders and trim waist accentuated by his basketball jersey, and a jaw so sharp it could cut steel. There was a large scar that ran horizontally across the bridge of his nose and he had a shock of white at his bangs that peaked out from the opening of his snapback that was turned around on his head. Jesus fucking _Christ_ he had jorts on. The cut-offs fell several inches above the knee, showing off his thick thighs.

 

_Holy shit._

 

He shook himself mentally and shrugged his shoulders, still unable to form a vocal response. The guy smirked.

 

“Personally I’m more of an N*SYNC kind of guy,” he continued conversationally. Keith glared at him.

 

“Aren’t you going to ask me who I know here?” Keith drawled. Hot Snapback Guy laughed good-naturedly.

 

“Nah, we don’t do that as long as you’re here to have a good time. Besides, I saw you come in with Lance and Pidge,” he winked. Keith blushed. The guy extended his hand, “I’m Shiro.”

 

“Keith,” he replied, taking the extended hand. Shiro grinned again.

 

“I think I’ve seen you around the engineering building, you in that program?” Keith nodded.

 

“Yeah, I’m a freshman. It’s been like a month and Slav is already kicking my ass,” he said, rubbing at the back of his neck.

 

“Sit in the front for his lectures and always go to his study sessions. He doesn’t tell anyone but he gives extra credit to the ones that show up if he accurately predicts the probability of grade distribution.”

 

“Uh...thanks. I’ll remember that” Keith mumbled and finished the last of his beer. Shiro glanced down.

 

“Have you tried the hooch yet? It’s probably our finest batch ever if I do say so myself.” Keith furrowed his brow.

 

“What’s in it?”

 

“More like what’s  _not_ in it. Come on we’ll get you a cup. You’ll like it.”

 

Keith followed Shiro through the throng of people dancing and into the kitchen where two giant water coolers sat. Shiro dispensed some of the reddish liquid into a Solo cup and handed it to Keith. He took a sip and _wow_ that was strong, but it was mostly covered by the fruit juices.

 

“If I were a lightweight this would put me on my ass,” Keith mumbled into his cup. Shiro laughed loudly. It made his eyes crinkle and Keith blushed. Right before he could respond, someone yelled for Shiro from the other room.

 

“Ah—Matt and I are up for pong now. I’ll see ya around?” Keith nodded. Shiro flashed him another smile and then disappeared around the corner, Keith could hear him shout _who’s ready to get their asses kicked?!_ followed by a round of raucous cheers.

 

—

 

After that party, Keith started seeing Shiro around more on campus. He’d holler at him from across the quad, wave at him with a smile when they passed in the halls, and he’d always come to say hi when Keith showed up to the parties.

About a month after that first party, Shiro found Keith in the back of the library, staring hard at a textbook. He’d offered to help Keith study and somehow Keith left the library that day with a finished essay and Shiro’s phone number.

 

 _You should come hang out the next time we have a Smash Bro’s tournament,_ he had said.

 

After that, Shiro and Keith were attached at the hip. The other brothers called him an unofficial Sweetheart as he was always around. Keith got to finally witness Matt and Shiro dominate at beer pong, loving how the pair shouted _ON FIIIIIRE_ every time they hit a streak. Keith quickly became an expert at flip cup and he’d yet to be beaten in a game of quarters.

 

One evening near the end of the Spring semester, the pair were in Keith’s dorm typing away on their respective laptops.

 

“So,” Shiro started. “We’re having a party on Friday.” Keith glanced up, waiting for Shiro to keep going.

 

“Aaaaaand?” he asked, looking back down at this screen.

 

“It’s a zip-tie party.”

 

“You say that like I have any idea what you mean.”

 

“It’s, uh—you get zip-tied to someone and you can’t be separated until you finish a case or the party ends, whichever comes first.” Keith raised his eyebrows.

 

“I swear to god if you’re suggesting I willingly handcuff myself to _Lance_ for a whole night I will—”

 

“No! No, I was actually wondering if you wanted to go with me…” Shiro looked away from him, his face bright red. _Oh._ Keith’s stomach flipped several times. This sounded like a date, was this a date? Oh my god did Shiro want—

 

“You don’t have to! It’s stupid, but it’s a lot of fun and—”

 

“—I’ll go,” he interrupted Shiro’s babbling with a small smile. Shiro’s answering grin was blinding.

 

The party was both the best and the worst thing that had ever happened to Keith.

 

It was the best because here he was, zip-tied to one of his closest friends and he loved getting to be so close to him.

 

It was the worst because here he was, zip-tied to his crush and getting to be so close to him, but not as close as he wanted; not in the ways that he needed.

 

The zip-tie bit into his wrist at first as they figured out how to navigate being bound, but the pair found the easiest way for them to move around was with their hands clasped together. Having Shiro’s hand in his sent a thrill through Keith and made his stomach swoop. Between the booze fogging his brain and Shiro’s laughter in his ears, Keith couldn't think of a time he had been happier.

 

Halfway through their case of beer, Keith had a buzz and Shiro leaned over and asked if he wanted to step outside for some air. He nodded, knocking back the remainder of his drink and chucked it in a trash bag that was tied to a doorknob on their way out to the back porch.

 

They went to a corner of the porch and dropped down to sit against the side of the house. Shiro had animatedly been telling Keith a story about his pledge semester and the crazy antics he and Matt got up to, which led to them being temporarily banned from a bowling alley for three months.

 

Keith dropped his head onto Shiro’s shoulder, shaking with laughter. He felt Shiro press his cheek into the top of his head.

 

“Thanks for coming with me tonight, Keith,” Shiro murmured.

 

“Thanks for inviting me, I figured you would ask someone else. Like Matt or Allura or whatever.”

 

“I mean, I love them both, but I’m not into them like that.”

 

“Wait—what do you mean?” Keith raised his head and looked at Shiro with wide eyes. His heart was beating loudly in his ears. His gut wanted to assume what Shiro meant, but he couldn’t let himself believe it.

 

“Uh...I don’t want to date Matt or Allura?” Shiro furrowed his brow and tilted his head to the side.

 

“But you want to date _me_?”

 

“I...yes? I figured that was obvious when, you know, I asked you on a date,” he said dryly.

 

“Oh my god, Shiro, this is a date? Oh fuck—you really were hitting on me?”

 

“I’ve been hitting on you for months, but thank you for noticing.” He paused and bit his lip, looking torn. “If you don’t want this to be a date, we can pretend that’s not what I meant.”

 

“Holy _shit,_ Shiro of course I want it to be a date. I’ve had a crush on you for months.”

 

Shiro’s face broke out in a smile so radiant it made Keith’s chest ache.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“ _Yeah_.”

 

They both sat there grinning at each other like idiots, and then Shiro’s eyes flicked down to Keith’s mouth and it was natural for them to lean in the few scant inches it required to close the distance and bring their lips together.

 

It was a little awkward with their bound hands, but it didn’t matter to Keith. Shiro brought his free hand up to cup Keith’s face and tilt it to the side, which deepened the kiss. Keith groaned a little in his throat and clutched the front of Shiro’s shirt in his fist. It was wet and a little sloppy and Keith couldn’t have wished for anything better.

 

_“GET IT, SHIROOOOOOOOO”_

 

The pair jumped apart and whipped around to see a group of Shiro’s brothers leaning around the door frame and out of an open window, clapping and whooping. Keith could feel himself blush clear down to his toes. Shiro just rolled his eyes and tugged Keith into his chest.

 

“Took you two long enough!” Matt called and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah—would you guys go away already? I’m trying to makeout with my boyfriend,” Shiro slurred. Keith made a small hysterical sound and hid his face further in the crook of Shiro’s neck. The guys behind them made a cacophony of hollers and kissing noises and catcalls. After a few moments and several condom packets thrown their direction, they were left alone again.

 

“Boyfriend, huh?” Keith asked. Shiro kissed him softly again.

 

“I mean—you’re my boyfriend now, right?” Keith snorted.

 

“ _Obviously_ , yes.”

 

—

 

They stayed a while on the porch, caught in a haze of kisses and giggles and smiles that were strangely incongruent with two college guys drunk at a frat party. They didn’t care, though. Eventually, the two went back inside, entering to a round of applause, which made them both blush sweetly. Shiro asked if Keith wanted to go upstairs, but Keith suggested that they should finish the zip-tie challenge properly. Shiro was nothing if not competitive.

  
  
They finished their case after a couple of hours of dancing and one-handed drinking games, carefully snipped their ties, and Shiro took Keith by the hand and led him up the stairs to his room.

  
  
He knew that they weren’t going to do anything tonight, while neither were absolutely drunk per se, Shiro wanted their first time together to be with them clear-minded and not tasting like beer and sweat and cheap vodka.

 

Keith was going to make that difficult on him, though. He was handsy and warm as he pressed Shiro up against the walls of the hallway and kissed him within an inch of his life.

 

Shiro managed to corral Keith to his bedroom and kicked the door shut, fumbling to get the lock latched before Keith was back on him. Shiro opted to take back control of the situation and he lifted Keith up by the back of the thighs, prompting him to wrap his legs around Shiro’s waist as he was slammed against the closed door. Keith moaned at the hot press of Shiro’s body against his. The sweatpants Shiro had on did little to disguise the hard length of his erection and Keith wiggled his hips to gain some friction, which caused Shiro to growl and bite at Keith’s neck harshly.

 

It took them a few frantic minutes of devouring each other before they were able to slow down enough to move to the bed. Shiro carried Keith over and plopped him down, snickering as he bounced and landed against the pillows. He yanked Shiro down on top of him, bringing their mouths together once more.

 

“Keith, I need to tell you something,” Shiro said pulling back and leaning up on his elbows above Keith. The younger man frowned, then his eyes widened in panic.

 

“Are you—you’re not regretting this already are you?” he asked timidly. Shiro shook his head quickly.

 

“ _Christ_ , no. Keith, I’m so happy. I just. I want to tell you how I feel, and it might be the alcohol talking because were I totally sober I _definitely_ wouldn’t be even considering telling you that I love you because that’s _ridiculous_ and—”

 

“You love me?” Keith asked bewildered.

 

“Yeah, I do. I’m really sorry if that’s weird or too fast—I know I literally _just_ asked you out, but—”

 

“Is it the alcohol talking?” Keith demanded, eyes suddenly sharp and critical. There was a glimmer of something behind them; something tentative and hopeful, but scared.

 

“It gave me the balls to say it to you now, but no. I’ve thought that for a while.” Shiro could feel Keith’s heart beating rapidly against his chest, but he was distracted by the absolutely dazzling smile that Keith gave him before he was yanked down and his mouth was crushed to Keith’s.

 

“I love you too, you idiot.”

 

They broke out into helpless giggles, the mood subduing between them. Shiro rolled off of Keith, the two of them kicking off their shoes before Shiro pulled Keith back in so that the other boy could snuggle into his side. Keith sighed in contentment when Shiro scratched his fingers through his hair and dropped a kiss on his temple. Keith wiggled the covers out from under them and tucked them both in.

 

“I’m staying here tonight,” he said as he pushed his head under Shiro’s chin, pressing a few kisses to his neck. Shiro shivered and his arms tightened around Keith. “And you’re taking me to breakfast in the morning.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yup. Waffles are necessary for hangover recovery.”

 

“I can handle that.”

 

—

 

The pair woke up tangled in one another. Shiro was a total octopus in his sleep, his long limbs wrapped around Keith with his face buried into the back of his neck. He could feel Shiro’s warm breath against his neck and the slow, steady beat of his heart where his chest was pressed to Keith’s back. For the first time in the months since he recognized his feelings for Shiro, he didn’t feel the tight knot of longing twisting in his chest. This was definitely something he could get used to. Keith shifted his hips backward and felt something firm press into his backside. Keith grinned. _What_ a perfect way to wake up. Keith pushed back again into Shiro’s groin and he felt Shiro’s arms tighten around him.

 

“ _Mmph_ —Keith,” Shiro mumbled into the back of his neck, rocking his hips forward to grind into Keith’s ass. “ _Gdmrngg_.”

 

“What was that?” Keith asked as he turned in Shiro’s arms. Shiro’s eyes fluttered open and he gave him a sleepy smile.

 

“Good morning,” he rasped.

 

“How're you feeling?”

 

“Never better.” A hand wandered down Keith’s back and snuck its way into his sweatpants, urging his hips forward so that their crotches rubbed together. Keith cupped Shiro’s face and brought their mouths together. Their kisses started off gently, a lazy exchange of tongues and hot breaths, but soon turned heated as their hips continued to work against one another in a slow, dirty grind.

 

Keith suddenly shoved at Shiro, forcing him to roll onto his back and he followed the movement, swinging up to straddle the bigger man. He didn’t hesitate to dive down and bite at Shiro’s neck. He absolutely wanted to put his theory that Shiro would look devastatingly gorgeous covered in marks. The man under him sighed and threaded his fingers into Keith’s hair, tugging him and his mouth closer.

  
  
Keith’s hands slid under Shiro’s shirt, dipping his fingers into the divots of his abs as the muscles contracted. The shirt needed to come off, _now_. It was imperative that Keith got his hands and his eyes and his mouth on as much of Shiro’s skin as possible.

  
He tugged the shirt up, mouth still latched to Shiro’s neck and only broke away so that he could lean up and let the garment be yanked over his head.

 

He settled back on his haunches to get a better look at Shiro and—

 

“... _Shiro_ ,” he choked. He glanced up at Shiro in disbelief to see the other man’s face beet-red with embarrassment. Shiro moved his hands to cover the twin black and white nautical star tattoos on his hip bones.

 

“ _Keiiiiiith_ ,” he whined and his blush moved further down his neck and onto his chest. Keith couldn’t help the bubble of laughter that escaped his mouth.

 

“Shiro... _Shiro_ look at me!” Keith snickered as he grabbed at Shiro’s hands, which had moved to cover his face. He finally wrestled Shiro’s arms away from his face and pinned him to the mattress. “There’s a story here, _so spill it, Shirogane._ ”

 

“Oh my god, no. Keith—it’s so embarrassing. Please.” Keith just shook his head and moved his hands to dig into Shiro’s sides. He shrieked and tried to wiggle away, but Keith dropped his weight into his hips and held him in place.

 

“Just tell me and I’ll stop baby,” Keith cackled and continued his assault. Shiro was breathless with laughter under him.

 

“It—I—oh my god— _i_ _t was Matt’s idea!_ ”

 

“ _What?_ How?!” Keith stopped and let Shiro catch his breath. Shiro rolled his eyes and blew his bangs from his forehead.

 

“We were 19 and got really drunk and he said—” Shiro cut off and his face reddened again. Keith poked his sides and Shiro yipped and glared at the boy on top of him. “He said... _itwouldattracthotgirls_ ,” he finished in a rush.

 

“What was that?” Shiro sighed in defeat.

 

“He _said_ it would attract hot girls.”

 

“Oh my god—”

 

“Look I know it’s dumb!—”

 

“—Oh my _god—_ ”

 

“—Shut up, Keith! I don’t want to hear it—I saw those pictures—you had _snakebites_ in high school.”

 

“ _Hey_ those looked awesome and you know it.” He leaned down and kissed Shiro softly, dampening the wild energy of the moment. “So did it work?”

 

“H-huh?” He stammered as Keith ran his hand along his hips, tracing each star.

 

“Did you pick up all the hot girls?” He grinned wolfishly at Shiro, whose breath caught at the shift in their mood.

 

“Not...not really? I don’t know.”

 

“I can’t imagine that you would ever need help picking anyone up, you’re so fucking gorgeous, Shiro.” He licked his lips and smirked at the faint blush that dusted Shiro’s cheeks at the praise.

 

Keith moved down Shiro’s body, kissing and licking his way along Shiro’s chest and stomach. He stopped at the stars, having already decided to pick back up his plan to cover Shiro in bite marks.

 

“You’re absolutely fucking ridiculous, but I love you anyways,” he breathed as he ran his tongue in a hot stripe along Shiro’s waistband. He heard Shiro whine again and his hips bucked up when Keith curled his fingers into the waistband of his pants. Keith could feel his cock—which had been teasing him from the bulge Keith got an eyeful of everytime Shiro wore those damn sweatpants—press up into his body. His blood was on fire with the need to get a taste.

 

“God even these dumb tattoos get me so fucking _hot_.”

 

Shiro laughed but cut off with a groan as Keith pressed his face into the bulge at the front of his pants.

 

He moved to hook his fingers into Shiro’s sweats and worked them and his underwear off leaving him totally bare before Keith.

 

Shiro’s dick was as impressive as the rest of him; long and thick, curving slightly and already beading a small bit of precome at the tip. Keith loved the feel of it in his hand as he wrapped it around the base and gave it a few firm strokes. Shiro gasped and his eyes fluttered shut as he cursed under his breath.

 

Keith leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the head, sucking softly. Shiro cursed again and one of his hands found its way into Keith’s hair to weave into the dark strands and the other he tucked behind his head. Keith met Shiro’s eyes and winked before taking him in completely, nose reaching the dark thatch of hair at the base.

 

Shiro shouted and his hand tightened sharply in Keith’s hair, enough to make his eyes water. He moaned around Shiro’s dick.

 

“Oh, holy _fuck_ I am in for some trouble with you, huh?”

 

Keith deigned only to bat his lashes at Shiro as he slackened his jaw to allow the head of his cock bump against the back of his throat. He let one hand wander down to cup Shiro’s balls and brushed his thumb against the soft skin of his perineum. Shiro let his legs fall open, allowing Keith more room to explore.

 

He continued to work his mouth along Shiro’s length, gathering some of the spit that had leaked down and pooled around his balls with his fingers and used that to slick his way even more as he pulled off slowly.

 

“Will you fuck my mouth, Shiro?” he asked sweetly, voice was already raspy.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Shiro gasped frantically.

 

Keith looked at Shiro as if he was about to eat him alive. He ducked back down to take Shiro in again and closed his eyes to focus on the feeling of Shiro’s heavy cock in his mouth, his hand once again sliding on what was not covered by his lips; the smell of his skin and the taste of the precome on his tongue. He was slowly working his mouth up and down, loosening his jaw, relishing the feel of his senses surrounded by Shiro.

 

Shiro braced his feet against the bed and choked out Keith’s name.

 

“Keith,” he heard Shiro call. “ _Keith_.” The hand in his hair was yanking and he opened his eyes to see Shiro looking at him.

 

“You want it, sweetheart?” Keith nodded with his mouth still around Shiro’s length and blushed deeply. Shiro’s face for an instant became impossibly soft for the mood of the moment before turning sharp and wolfish. He thrust up a few shallow times into Keith’s mouth, allowing him to open his jaw and giving him a chance to participate. Keith hummed and relaxed his throat. Shiro growled and the next thrust was much harder, his cock bumping the back on Keith’s throat. His eyes rolled back in his head. Shiro held Keith’s head in his hands as he started to fuck into Keith’s mouth earnestly, spilling a litany of praises that washed over Keith as he surrendered to the moment.

 

Soon Shiro’s movements became chaotic, nearing his release. Keith’s eyes were watering and his mouth was sloppy with drool, but his whole body was tingling.

 

“Look at me, Keith,” he heard Shiro grit out and just as Keith’s eyes fluttered open Shiro’s cock thrust in one final time and he came, hot and salty, down his throat. Keith tried to swallow as best as he could, but some spilled out of his mouth and dribbled down his chin.

 

Shiro eased Keith up, pulling him into his lap.

 

“ _Baby_ ,” he whispered, awe and adoration in his voice. “ _Keith_. You’re incredible—oh my god. You’re amazing.” Keith smiled and licked at his lips. Shiro caught the excess come that was dripping down Keith’s chin and pushed it back into Keith’s lips with his thumb.

 

Shiro leaned forward to kiss the taste of himself off of Keith’s mouth and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. He felt Keith’s own hardness between them and pressed a hand down onto him. Keith whined and ground his hips into Shiro’s palm.

 

“God—f-fuck. _Fuck_. Shiro. Shiro—I need—you gotta—oh shit. _Touch me_ , please,” Keith begged.

 

Shiro pulled down Keith’s pants enough to free his dick. It was flushed an angry red, swollen and leaking at the tip. Shiro wrapped his large hand around him and dragged his thumb against the slit, ripping another high-pitched whine from Keith. Shiro took his other hand and pressed it in between Keith’s shoulder blades, forcing him to arch his chest closer to Shiro. He dipped his head down and closed his lips around one of Keith’s nipples. Keith cried out, his head falling back as Shiro moved his hand faster. Shiro moved to the other nipple, teasing it with his tongue before biting down on the peaked bud. The hand on Keith back slid down to grab at his ass and his fingers dipped between the cheeks to brush against his hole. Shiro twisted his hand at just the right angle while he lightly pressed the tip of his forefinger to the tight ring of muscle, and then Keith was crying out, back bowed, as he came messily between them.

 

They sat there with Keith still perched in Shiro’s lap, covered in sweat and come, breathing heavily and idly touching each other for a few moments.

 

Keith looked down at Shiro, who grinned dopily and yanked Keith down to shower his face in kisses.

 

“I hope you know that I now expect every Saturday morning to go like this,” Shiro said as he nipped Keith’s lower lip.

 

“Oh do you, now?” Keith chuckled.

 

“Oh yeah, I can’t imagine a better way to start my weekend off than getting fucked stupid by my gorgeous boyfriend.”

 

“You’re such a sap, Takashi.” Keith grinned and dipped down again to press a sweet kiss to Shiro's mouth.

 

“You like it,” he stated matter-of-factly. “Plus, I’m the sap who is going to buy you breakfast so I think it’s a win-win situation.”

 

—

 

The next day, Keith found Shiro in his bedroom sitting at his desk, typing away at an essay on his laptop. He was shirtless, only  _the_ grey sweatpants on and that goddamn snapback is flipped around on his head. He turned around in his chair when he heard Keith open the door.

 

“Keith, I might need you to brain me with my econ textbook, I can’t handle writing another sentence.” He threw himself back in his chair like a Regency-era heroine. (If regency-era heroines had penchants for snapbacks and tacky tattoos, that is).

 

“Nah, I like my boyfriends alive and unmaimed,” Keith smirked as he eyed the constellations of lovebites scattered along Shiro’s neck and torso. “Well...mostly unmaimed.” He sauntered over to Shiro, who slid down in his chair a little to allow Keith to climb into his lap. He draped his arms over Shiro’s shoulders and nuzzled into his neck.

 

“I think it’s time for you to take a break from homework anyways. Relieve some stress and all that,” he said as he nipped Shiro’s earlobe.

 

“I could think of a few ways you could make me feel better,” Shiro replied, grabbing Keith’s ass with both hands and rolling him down onto his lap more firmly. Keith groaned and then dismounted from Shiro’s lap, who made a noise of discontent until Keith snapped his fingers and pointed at the bed.

 

“Bed, now.”

 

“Someone is feeling bossy, huh?” Shiro laughed as he stood to comply. He went to remove his hat, but Keith stopped him.

 

“Maybe...maybe leave that on,” he mumbled, blushing deeply. Shiro leered at him and sunk down on the bed, leaning back on his elbows. The way his pants were slung low on his hips and showed off those damn stars, now marked with purpling bruises, left Keith flushed with a hot wave of arousal.

 

“I’m starting to think you like it when I look like a fuck boy, huh baby?”

 

Keith rolled his eyes, but the blush remained.

 

“You want me to act like fuck boy for you?” he asked winking at Keith. That made Keith snort.

 

“ _Please_ , you are way too sweet to be like that and you know it,” he replied as he rolled off the bed to strip down to his underwear, feeling Shiro’s eyes roam his body.

 

“Fuck, Keith… _come here_ ,” he begged. Keith nearly tripped over himself to get back onto the bed.  

 

“I could start texting you _u up?_ at 2 am and posting shirtless gym pictures on Instagram,” Shiro offered as he ran his hands along Keith’s hips as he crawled into his lap. “Netflix and chill?” Keith groaned at the horrible line but decided to play along.

 

“I’m not like that, Shiro. I know you just want in my pants,” he said with a pout.

 

“No, of course not. I’m not like other guys, I promise.” He slid his hands into the back of Keith’s briefs. “Lemme see how pretty you are, baby,” and Keith moaned because apparently he had no shame and he was insanely into this.

 

Shiro grinned, knowing he had won. He flipped their positions, putting Keith on his back and sliding himself between Keith’s legs. He caged Keith in with his arms and his body and kissed him fiercely.

 

A short while later found Shiro working his slick fingers one after another into Keith, marveling at how beautifully he opened for him. “You just love it, don’t you?” Keith merely nodded, shifting his hips down onto Shiro’s fingers.

 

“S-Shiro, hurry _up_ ,” Keith whined, neck straining as he arched his back.

 

“I think you like it when I tease you, sweetheart.” He stroked his hand up one of Keith’s thighs, which were splayed over his lap where he knelt between them. “Shh, you’re being so good for me, just hang on a little longer, okay?” Keith took a deep breath and then nodded again, his eyes refocusing on Shiro’s face as the praise settled over him. Shiro bent down and nipped one of the bruises he’d sucked into Keith’s neck. “Absolutely perfect, Keith.”

 

After what felt like an eternity, Keith was ready. He had a sheen of sweat that glistened over his chest and was flushed clear down to his navel. Shiro could feel his own hair sticking to his forehead and he hastily ripped open a condom package and slipped it on. He stuffed a pillow under Keith’s hips and then pushed the smaller man’s knees to his chest, folding him in half as he began to press inside.

 

Slowly, in a single scorchingly long slide he seated himself fully in Keith. They both groaned deeply, Shiro panting out a chuckle.

 

“Doing okay?” Shiro asked as he circled his hips, letting Keith take a moment to catch his breath.

 

“Oh, I’m great. Would be better if you _moved_ sometime this century,” Keith quipped and wrapped his legs tightly around Shiro’s hips, heels pressing into his backside to draw him in deeper. Shiro swore and glared at Keith.

 

In one quick movement, Keith shoved at Shiro’s shoulder and hooked his legs around his thighs and rolled them over, sinking back down onto Shiro’s cock. He sighed in relief and started to move his hips.

 

“ _Holy shit_ , yeah baby, fuck yourself on my dick. Jesus you’re so fucking hot like this. I swear I could watch you ride me all day long.”

  
  
Keith whined and blushed, grinding down hard in Shiro’s lap. Shiro reached a hand down and traced his finger around Keith’s hole, feeling his cock slip in and out.

  
  
“God, you take me so well. Every bit of me, like a fucking champ.”

  
  
Shiro pulled Keith flush to his chest, driving his hips up as hard as he could. His cock was dragging against Keith’s prostate with every thrust. Keith had his arms loped over Shiro’s neck, fingers digging into his hair desperately as he tried to kiss him. He bit at Shiro’s lips and breathed into his mouth as he moaned.

  
  
“Fuck me, Shiro,” Keith growled into his ear. “Fuck me so hard I can’t walk to class tomorrow.” Shiro cursed and pushed forward so that he dumped Keith out of his lap and then flipped him by the hips so that he was on his hands and knees. Shiro leaned over Keith, pressing his chest to Keith’s back and running his hands along his sides.

  
  
“You got it, baby,” he whispered into Keith’s ear before pushing him down by the back of the neck until his face hit the bed.

  
  
“ _Fuck_.”

  
  
Shiro chuckled and Keith could feel him dragging the blunt head of his cock along Keith’s hole, shuddering each time it caught on the rim. Keith dipped his hips back, unable to lean up for the leverage he needed as he was still pinned by Shiro’s hand on his neck. He was unprepared for Shiro to take his other hand and raise it up and bring it down swiftly against his ass.

  
  
_Crack_.

  
  
Keith gasped. His dick pulsed.

 

“Tell me what you want, baby.”

 

“An A in chem—what the fuck do you think I want?” Keith wheezed through gritted teeth.

 

 _Crack_. Shiro’s hand came down once more to the same spot.

  
  
“I’ll give it to you, you brat, but you have to be _good_ and ask for it,” Shiro crooned sweetly as he rubbed circles on the reddening handprint. Keith keened.

  
  
“Fuck me, please.”

  
  
_Crack_.

  
  
“Please, what?”

  
  
“Please, _Shiro_.”

  
  
Two more came in quick succession.

  
  
_Crack, crack_.

  
  
“Try again, baby. Please, _what?_ ”

  
  
Keith’s whole body was on fire. Every inch of him was blisteringly hot and everything was throbbing and he never, ever wanted it to stop.

  
  
“ _P-please, sir. Fuck me_ ,” Keith sobbed, his hands digging into the bedsheets.

  
  
“Good boy. You’re so good, baby.”

 

Shiro started thrusting his hips slowly, feeling the delicious drag of his cock against every agonizing inch of Keith. The man under him moaned out Shiro’s name. Keith’s fingers were digging bruises into his thighs where he reached back, grabbing and pulling Shiro closer, begging _harder_ , _faster_ , _more_.

 

Shiro hooked his arms under Keith’s chest and pulled him up so that they were flush against one another, chest to back. He anchored one hand on Keith’s hip to grind deep and dirty and the other he used to turn Keith’s head toward him.

 

“I can’t believe you’re my boyfriend,” Shiro whispered heatedly into Keith’s ear. “You’re so incredible.” Keith whimpered and grabbed Shiro’s neck to tug him in for a searing kiss. The angle was clumsy, but he didn’t care. He needed every single bit that he could get from Shiro.

 

“You’re so smart, and talented, and so fucking _pretty_ —” he cooed against Keith’s mouth. “And you’re _mine_ .” Shiro shifted the angle of his hips and which allowed him to thrust directly into Keith’s prostate, causing him to  _wail_. Shiro kept his pace, hitting the same spot with unflinching precision until he felt Keith tighten around him and come with a shout. The sight of Keith unraveling was enough to push Shiro over the edge, swearing and calling a garbled version of Keith’s name as he filled the condom.

 

Keith slumped forward catching himself on his hands and Shiro curved his body so that his forehead rested between Keith’s shoulder blades, still clutching his hips. They sat there for a minute to allow their heart rates calm, skin slick and chests heaving.

 

Shiro let himself slip out of Keith, who whined a little at the sensation. He took a moment to pull the condom off, tie it, and toss it aside towards the wastebasket. He sat back and pulled Keith back into his lap to rest against his chest. He nuzzled his face into the nape of Keith’s neck.

 

“Was that okay?” he asked tentatively. Keith laughed breathily.

 

“Was that _okay?_ Shiro, you just fucked me into next week. That was _amazing_.” Keith turned partially in Shiro’s arms to look at him. “Give me thirty minutes, because we’re doing that again.”

 

“Oh my god, Keith. It’s _noon_. We can’t stay here and mess around all day.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Uh, because it’s a Sunday and we’ve got homework? And we should definitely eat at some point?”

 

Keith fully turned his body so he could crawl into Shiro’s lap, still covered in his own come. He wound his arms around Shiro’s neck, warm hands sliding around his neck and shoulders. His voice was whiskey-dark when he dipped his head to whisper in Shiro’s ear.

 

“I want to get that pretty mouth on my dick,” he crooned, tracing a finger across Shiro’s lips. “And then I want you to hold me down and fuck me again until I come just from your cock.”  

 

“You’re going to be the death of me. I’m sure of it,” Shiro groaned, already feeling blood start to rush to his groin. Keith grinned.

 

“It’s a good death, though.”

 

“How about a compromise?” Shiro started, running his finger through the drying come on Keith’s stomach. “Let's clean up, get some food, and work on homework for a bit. If you can finish your paper for Slav’s class, then I’ll give you what you want—”

 

“—Ugh, _Shiiiirooo_ —”

 

“— _And_ if you’re good for me and don’t complain, I’ll eat you out in the shower first.”

 

Keith flushed and bit his lip. “You drive a hard bargain, Shirogane, but yes. Yes _please_.”

 

—

 

Two spectacular orgasms later, they emerged from the shower. Keith redressed in his clothes and watched as Shiro picked through his drawers. He wasn’t sure how someone so incredibly attractive could be so astoundingly _tacky_. It was appalling and arousing in equal measures. Shiro’s final selection was a pair of black basketball shorts, a worn long-sleeve tee shirt, some tube socks, and the _pièce de résistance_ his snapback.

 

Keith almost lost it when Shiro slipped his feet into the Nike slides that sat by the door. Shiro looked at him and crooked a soft, dopey smile.

 

( _Fuck_ , he was gone for this guy)

 

“Keith, if I don’t get some pizza in the next twenty minutes, I cannot be held responsible for my actions.”

 

(He was  _so_ okay with it, though)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely going to end up writing more in this universe because I am weak for fratdaddy Shiro and bratty Keith. So fucking weak. 
> 
> come yell at me on Tumblr @toothache-sweet or Twitter @monster_nights


End file.
